Still Amazing
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: KB Oneshot! He hasn’t seen her since his demon years but his infatuation with her hasn’t faded. But what kind of chance does he really have with a woman like her? After all, who could love the infamous Youko Kurama?


Author's Note: So i know its been a long time but i'm back! anyway i was looking through some of my old stuff in my computer and apparently there are about 4 K/B stories i havent put up and i have no idea why i didnt. so Kurama and botan have never really met before but they had seen each other centuries before when he was a demon.

Summary: K/B oneshot! He hasn't seen her since his demon years but his infatuation with her hasnt faded. But what kind of chance does he really have with a woman like her? After all, who could love the infamous Youko Kurama?

Disclaimer: okay so some of the conversations are directly quoted from the show but i felt that it added to the plot. i admit that i didn't write those sections, i only added to them in some places. so basically i own nothing!

* * *

(Episode 7, when Yusuke and Botan see Kurama on the side walk)

Kurama stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk. He had just gotten back from visiting his mother, which had been quite a depressing experience. With guilt pumping through his veins, he was currently on his way back to an empty home. Then he sensed it; the spirit detective's energy. And it was coming his way. Great, just the way to end the day… what did he do to deserve this life? Oh yeah, he was a thief. Then a thought came…

_'If I willingly give the spirit detective the Forlorn Hope in three days, he might agree. He probably will. I don't even think he knows what it really does or how it works. He didn't seem like the type to have knowledge of that sort. Here he comes.'_

As the crowd parted Kurama saw someone that caught his eye. He did see Yusuke eventually, but who he saw first was the girl standing behind the detective. He was stunned and after a moment his Youko side recognized her as the enchanting ferry girl that had guided many of his slaughter victims to the spirit world.

_'Just as beautiful as ever…I wonder if she remembers me? She certainly saw mw enough when I was alive.'_

He fell out of his stupor just in time for them to see him walking towards them. He watched as the girl crouched behind the detective. She was scared of him… that just simply would not do.

_'You have nothing to fear from me my dear, nothing at all. If I stole you, you would be my prized treasure. I could never harm you. If I ever did, then I truly would be a monster. One who taints something as pure as you deserves to die.'_

As he walked passed them he relayed his message…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(episode 8 i think, maybe 9. at the werehouse)

"…I will use my powers to keep the girl from transforming."

When he turned from Yusuke he saw her desperately trying to save the detective's girlfriend, Keiko, from transforming into a demon. She was pale and exhausted. He was so concerned about her well being that he barley noticed Hiei calling him a traitor.

He limped up next to her, knelled, and began to heal Keiko. He found he was just in time. His ferry girl began to fall over from exhaustion. He caught her with one arm and let the other heal Keiko. It was then he noticed the cuts and scratches all over the ferry girl's hands. He watched as her slightly dulled bubblegum eyes fluttered up to look at him.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't really…"

"Holding a beautiful woman is hardly an inconvenience and certainly nothing you should be sorry for. And I completely understand that you don't have the energy to lift yourself up yet."

He watched as her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in slight shock at his words. By the way she was blushing he assumed that no one had ever told her that she was beautiful. What a shame. Of course, she had better get used to hearing it, because he intended to tell her at any opportunity he could.

"But in return for my services as a pillow, I would like to ask you a question."

She looked at him in a wary fashion but now he had her interest.

"Alright, one question, err…"

"Kurama, call me Kurama."

"Okay, Kurama, what's your question?"

"What is your name?"

He almost laughed at the way her brows furrowed in confusion over his simple question. He knew what she was thinking. Does he just want to know or does he have ulterior motives? Oh, he had ulterior motives. He wanted to steal her heart away, but he couldn't do that by calling her 'ferry girl' all the time, now could he.

"…It's Botan."

"Botan… like the flower…"

"Yes, like the flower."

"Botan, may I venture to ask another question?"

"Yes, I suppose so…"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Pardon?"

He leaned in closer to her ear, to make sure she heard him this time.

"Are you frightened by me?"

She paused for a moment, almost contemplating the thought. Then she tilted her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin, in a child like manor. When she came to her decision her eyes met his in confidence.

"No."

Just then Yusuke's spirit gun shot out stopping the conversation. He could see Botan watching the track of the spirit gun and express her joy when it bounced off the Forlorn Hope and hit Hiei in the back. Yusuke came over with the shadow sword. Botan's energy was returning and she crawled over to Keiko's feet so Yusuke could heal Keiko. It wasn't until Kurama stopped using his healing powers did he realize how much energy he had used. He eased him self down and sat with his back to a crate directly across from Botan.

"Good bye Keiko Monster." Yusuke said in relief.

"She's going to recover." Botan assured him while smiling. Yusuke turned to Kurama in slight concern.

"I hope so. Thanks for all the help Kurama. How do you feel?"

"Good, I guess. I avoided the organs at least." Kurama stated with a mischievous grin on his handsome features.

"I still can't believe what you did Yusuke."

"Why not?" Yusuke turned to Botan to receive an answer to his question.

"Why didn't you tell me the spirit gun could bounce off mirrors? When did you learn that?" Botan asked curiously.

"About ten minutes ago." Yusuke had a small smile on his face.

"What!" Botan was in shock.

"Hiei was way too fast. I knew he would be able to dodge the sprit gun unless I could shoot him from behind. That's when I saw the forlorn hope in the corner, and I thought 'hey I'll give it a try'." Yusuke explained the scenario like it was nothing.

"You weren't certain?" Kurama could not believe someone would be so reckless.

"Well one time they bounced light off a mirror in science class and I thought it might be the same."

"Might! You risked our lives on a might? What exactly would you have done if the spirit gun hadn't bounced off the mirror?" Botan was practically screaming at him.

"Get chopped into pieces I guess."

"All the while we've been thinking you were a brilliant strategist. Really you're just a lucky fool." Kurama chuckled at the irony of it all.

"Hey watch it fox-boy. What's that word mean anyway?"

"A strategist is someone who uses his brain." Kurama said, almost as if he was quoting a dictionary.

"Hey!"

"Now, now, boys… Well, Yusuke, I think it would be best for you to bring Keiko home now. I should bring Hiei back to spirit world. Koenma wants to see him. Take the artifacts with you… I can't carry all three of them and Hiei at the same time."

Just then Botan's communicator rang and on the screen came a small toddler. Yusuke decided now was a good time to leave; that is before Koenma could yell at him.

"Botan, I want you to bring Kurama back here as well."

"Why Koenma? What do you need him for?"

"Botan, you idiot! He has committed crimes as well. They will both be detained until their sentencing. Argh! Must I do everything my self?"

"But Koenma…"

"Just do it! Some people are so stupid…"

The communicator screen went blank and Kurama could hear Botan whispering about how she was not stupid. He could practically smell her unshed tears. How dare that brat scream at her like that! She was merely asking a simple question. She materialized her oar and hauled Hiei on top of it. She looked over at Kurama and went to kneel down in front of him. She took the sleeve of her kimono and ripped it. When he realized what she was doing she was already trying to undo the first button of his shirt, unsuccessfully. He gently grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders, then took the shirt off himself. As she wrapped and tied the piece of cloth around his waist, she practically hugged him, much to his delight.

When she was done, they silently moved to get on the oar. The unconscious Hiei sat in front, with Botan behind him making sure that he didn't fall. Kurama sat behind her with his arms around her waist to make sure he didn't fall. They traveled slowly and they eventually made it to spirit world, but it was a bit too late to have a conversation with Koenma, seeing as though he was already asleep.

She flew them through an open window up on one of the largest and highest towers in the palace. They landed in a pleasantly violet room with a large canopy that hung over a bed in the far corner of the room. In front of the bed was a chaise and around the room were random pieces of furniture. One of them was a love seat sofa which was located strategically across from a TV and stereo system. Every thing in the room was some shade of purple and pillows were located on all of the seating arrangements. And although the room was very clean, it was obviously lived in. There was a tiny kitchen in the third corner of the room, which included a stove/ oven, a microwave, a coffee pot, and a refrigerator. The coffee table that was located in the center of the room, some where between the chaise and the sofa, he concluded must serve as a dinner table as well.

On a shredder were about six opened letters from men of varying species. He took a look at the first few and noted that they were not bills. They were love letters, some from demons, and others from people that she worked with. He then noted that the shredder had not been emptied. When he looked in he found more… a lot more. The remains of these letters were not very informative but he assumed that she had wanted to get rid of the letters. He wondered if she had responded to any of these romantic declarations, and if not, why not. But if she hadn't responded that just made his chances increase.

It wasn't until a pajama clad Botan stepped out of a door did he even know there was one. She silently handed him a towel and a tooth brush and ushered him in the direction of the stairs. He walked down about ten steps and there was a door that lead to a small bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, mirror, and closet which contained plastic bins with neatly folded clothes inside. Of all the bathroom accommodations he had seen in a palace, this was the worst. He could barley take a step in any direction before he ran into something.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went back up the stairs in his towel. As he reached the door he smiled as he heard the distinct noise of a shredder doing it's sole created purpose… shredding. When he went back into the room he saw Botan with his boxers and a pair of sweat pants in her hand. He also noticed that the letters were no more. She handed them to him and turned around. He put the clothes on wondering how she had a pair of men's pants in her room. She didn't seem the type to sleep around, or even kiss for that matter. When Botan turned around to face him she was met by two questioning green eyes.

"I stole the pants from Koenma's larger sized closet. Where would you like to sleep?"

"Is the chaise fine? Hiei will take the sofa. I'm sorry Botan but do you have a brush?"

Botan thought for a moment and then retrieved the requested item from on top of the TV. When Kurama did not reach to take the brush from her, she sat him down on the chaise and began to brush his red mane for him. After about three minutes of dealing with the ends she reached up and stroked his hair unexpectedly and cut her finger on a thorn from his rose whip. He reached behind his head and grabbed the rose with one hand and trapped her hand with the other. He brought the bleeding finder to his lips and after he licked the blood away he kissed the wronged digit. When he released her hand she went back to brushing with a shy blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. She stroked his hair until it was almost as if she had him in a trance. After ten minutes, he didn't even notice that she had stopped brushing his hair in order to re-bandage his wounds.

It was then that he noticed the glass sculpture in the middle of her coffee table. It was a fox, sitting tall and proud. At the base of the animal were two engraved words that made his blood race in wonder; Youko Kurama. Of all the things she could have on a coffee table, she had that. Botan glanced at his face and followed his eyes to her statue.

"Koenma hates it. He almost threw it out of the window one time. But I saved it… I love it to much to let him break it. He was amazing. I used to ferry the demon souls of his victims sometimes."

She didn't say anything else. They settled Hiei on the sofa and Botan set the chaise up for Kurama. After Botan snuggled deep into her dark purple covers, Kurama snuck quietly to her side. With her hair down now and the moonlight around her, she looked absolutely breathtaking. He pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled when she leaned into his touch. He leaned down and whispered to her sleeping form,

"My amazingly beautiful deity…"

Her lips curled up at his statement and she sighed in content, although even in her sleep a small blush formed from his words. He chuckled lightly and touched her cheek. In reluctance he pulled away from her, and made his way to the chaise, where he fell into a peaceful slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kurama woke to find Botan's bed empty and Hiei staring crossly at the window.

"Hn. Well, she's not as stupid as I originally thought. She put up a barrier so we couldn't escape."

Kurama walked over to the door and there was his school uniform, washed, mended, and hung up neatly on a hanger. There was a note attached to the handle of the hanger.

_Dear Kurama,_

_Sorry I left so early. I didn't think you would want to wake up at three in the morning. Koenma said that instead of the prison cells, you and Hiei could stay in my room, since you are already settled. Breakfast is in the fridge along with some money for lunch. I am going past your house for one of my assignments today so I will pick up some clothes for you. I'll also tell your mother that you are going on an unplanned field trip for school. I read your file, so I will call you Shuuichi in her presence. If she asks you how your 'Math Tournament' went, say you got first place in Geometry. Tell Hiei I am buying him some clothes on my lunch break and not to worry because they will be black. Oh, and there is an outfit similar to your school uniform, only white, that should fit you on my bed. I won't be off of work until around eleven thirty tonight, so don't wait up._

_Botan_

Eleven thirty tonight! Did this girl ever stop? With a boss like Koenma, probably not… and she probably didn't get vacations either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Botan, when did you last get a break?"

It had been about three months since Yusuke had started Master Genkai's training. Kurama visited Botan frequently, almost twice a week, usually on a Wednesday and Saturday. He even brought Hiei with him sometimes. Hiei and Botan were good friends now, though Hiei would never admit it. Kurama would even see Botan at random moments during school. She would quickly stop and make sure he saw her, wave, and then get back to her work.

"About two centuries ago… why?"

"Botan, you need a break. Ask Koenma for the afternoon off and come to dinner and a movie with me?"

"Is this a date or something?"

"Maybe…so beautiful angel, what do you say?"

Botan blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not… did you threaten Koenma to agree?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

"No, not really."

After a few minutes of talking with Koenma, they were off to Ningenkai. First they went to a mall and shopped around for a bit. The movie started around six and ended at eight fifteen. After the movie they went and grabbed a bite to eat. Lastly Kurama convinced Botan to go with him to a botanical garden.

She asked him questions about the flowers and took each new flower with excitement. He knew she was having fun, more fun than she'd had in a long time. He walked her through the roses and the exotic flowers. When they got to his favorite section he stopped and faced her. They were standing under a gazebo covered in small pink peonies.

"Botan…"

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful…"

Botan turned to him and looked into his eyes. Then she lightly smacked his arm.

"You aren't even looking at the flowers!"

"No, I'm watching someone far more beautiful."

Botan blushed five different shades of red. Then she rolled her eyes and looked at him skeptically.

"How many times have I told you that I'm not as beautiful as you claim I am?"

"Many times. And every time you say that, I tell you you're wrong. I have seen beautiful and you are that plus more. There are not words for how perfect you are in my eyes."

"Kurama…"

He cut her off by kissing her, making sure her first kiss was perfect. It was gentle, passionate, and it demanded her to respond. And she did. When it ended they looked at each other.

"Botan, do you know who I am… who I really am?"

"You are Shuuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama fused as one. You are a straight 'A' student, and a legendary thief. You play for keeps and you don't let go of what you have. You are the most handsome man I have ever met, in either body you have owned. You are Kurama, and you are still amazing."

"Botan… I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you all those centuries ago."

He brought her in for another kiss. When they came up for air, their mouths hovered so close to each other they were still toughing. Botan locked her pink eyes with his green ones and moved her arms around his neck. She whispered against his lips,

"I love you too, even after all of those centuries."

* * *

End Comments: i know, i know... that was really fluffy and koenma was a jerk but i liked it. so what do you think? i should have another K/B fic out by the end of the week. lots of love! 


End file.
